What is Love?
by Pikappachu
Summary: It's naturally to 'hate' your enemies. But what will happen when you love them, and they love you back?


**HELLOOOOO! Wow, it's been a long time coming hasn't it? I know I've been an asshole and haven't updated Bloody Love in like FOREVER. BUT. I promise I'll try to update soon :s See this always happens, I try to do something then I run out of ideas DX But anyways, while you're waiting on my very long update here is a story I wrote quite a while ago, if you like it then I will continue it along with my other story x3 It's not the best but I did write this in school during a study period soooo… ENJOY OR DON'T ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ**

_What is love? Is it a person? An object? Something that never goes away? If you ask a person to define the word 'love' they would open their mouths to say something, but then realise that it is completely wrong. There are far too many opinions on love, and the only one that matters is the one inside of you. Who do you love? Parents, family, pets? There's a endless list isn't there? But I hope you would agree that love is very powerful, so powerful that even if you haven't seen this 'love' for years you will never forget it. It runs through your mind, as if on an endless cycle. No matter what you do this 'love' is always there. This story is all about that…_

It all started 13-15 years ago, when a certain group of 10 boys and girls were brought into the world. The first two girls, named Mayu and Amina. They had the most amazing parents ever, a man and a woman who loved science so much they would have married it instead of each other if they had the chance. Their mother was loving, caring and a kind soul who wouldn't dare to question anyone's way of life before she questioned her own. Sadly, she died giving birth to these two girls as she had a weak body. This sent their father into depression; he began to drink and eventually had to give his two girls to his own mother to care for. It wasn't until three years later that one day he had staggered into the girls' mother's office from being drunk. He hadn't even dared to step into that room since the day his soul mate passed away, but he was glad that he did. He had found a certain file in the cabinets, something that his wife had never mentioned to him but knew it was extraordinary. He then knew that he had to continue his love's life in his own, and dedicated himself to science again. This man was from then on known as Professor Utonium.

With the help of his mother he managed to raise his children without a hint of worry, until one day the professor had finally created that one chemical that would make everything change forever. Chemical X. But, during this time his two little girls at the age of five were running around the lab chasing each other, the professor left to call the science centre. When he returned back to the lab his little girls had spilled the chemical X and lying beside them were two little boys. Two pairs of twins laid on the ground unconscious, and this is where our story really begins.

But before three years before that there was also another three girls born. All in different months and on different days. But they all were very much alike. Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara. They never knew how close they actually were until when they were five years old and were playing with other children. Suddenly a white bright light appeared from nowhere and hit the poor girls, no damage was done, except for that the girls lives would never be the same again. Something very strange happened to these girls; somehow they managed to obtain super powers. Sadly because of their young age they couldn't control these powers and had to be taken away from their parents and were brought to the lab to live in controlled conditions with four certain older children.

Unexpectedly they all got on fine, except for the four elder children who would constantly be scratching and pulling each other's hair out since they were siblings. They all had completely different personalities but somehow it worked amazingly. The smartest child, Momoko took an interest to science herself and wanted to follow in the professors footsteps. Because she watched the professors every move, she knew exactly how chemical X worked. And when he figured out how to give the four elder children powers as well, she knew how to do that to.

One day she took her two best friends' to the lab and did something very unexpected, she did the exact thing her 'sisters' did a few years ago and made another three boys. That's a total of 10 kids! How the professor survived all of this is still unknown, but he did an amazing job up until three years ago. When Amina, Mayu, Blaze and Blade were 11-12 and Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, Butch, Boomer and Brick were all 9-10. It was obvious that the boys were having problems with the development of their powers and nearly died at one point. They hated the fact that they were weaker than their counterparts, weaker than girls so they did the biggest mistake ever and joined Mojo Jojo, their enemy. For this the girls swore they would never forgive them and when the girls beat the boys after multiple times, they left Mojo Jojo and went to another country for further training.

Until this day the girls still don't know what happened to the boys and gave up all hope on their return. If they did return there was a lot of wounded hearts to be fixed. Even so, the girls still think about them every night before they go to sleep and every morning when they wake up, they would never admit this to the rest of the group but they would never forget those boys until the day they die. This is what love is. But of course the girls wouldn't realise this as they are too young.

**Momoko's POV**

_HYPER BLOSSOM!_

_ROLLING BUBBLES!_

_POWERED BUTTERCUP!_

_ESTATIC BOM!_

_LEEPING BLYTHE!_

SIGH. Why does Mojo never give up? Another good lunch time wasted to beat up a stupid monkey! GAAAH I'm so hungry! Miyako flipped open her compact and to no surprise on the little screen was an abnormally large monkey destroying the city.

Kaoru/Buttercup sighed sadly, "Let's just get this over with..." We all nodded and Amina/Blythe pouted.

"Papa gave me left over pizza for lunch today.. WHYYY?!" Her younger twin Mayu/Bom patted her back.

"I know the feeling… But its ok we can all just go for ramen after school right?" At that everyone's mood seemed to light up.

"OK!" I shouted excitedly, "LET'S GO!" With that we all flew into the sky and headed for the centre of the city. Ugh, I can smell monkey already.

"Well hello there Mojo, still haven't learned anything have we?" Miyako/Bubbles said flatly, I mean if Miyako is bored of something then it has to be true! She's far too nice!

Mojo narrowed his eyes, "Looky here, if it isn't the PPGZ! Ready to be defeated little girls?!" He laughed like a real villain, but was still a pussy. Kaoru sighed again.

"Here's the thing monkey-breathe, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. Now, if you excuse me it's time to kick some ass." She winked at him and smirked. At this he smirked back, but that smirk soon turned into a bust lip when we finished with him.

**Miyako's POV**

"And back into the prison the monkey goes!" Say's Mayu stretching her arms out in front of her, "I doubt that the cops will be able to hold him for long though…" She frowned.

I smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry Ma-Chan, one day he will be sealed up and never let out. I promise!" We took off into the sky and flew back to school.

"Even if you say that… there are a hell lot more of bad guys all over this place." Mayu sighed. "Can just the five of us take care of all of Tokyo? I mean if-"

"Don't even think about it." Amina said seriously. "We don't need those guys help!"

Her sister just sighed, "Onee-chan."

Kaoru growled quietly to herself. "I agree, if I ever see those 'things' ever again I'll rip their balls off!" I then myself sighed. Boomer… I know that he was forced; Boomer would never do anything like that! I wish they would just come back and say sorry. Then everything would go back to the way it used to, I miss them all so much. I didn't even know that warm tears were dripping down my cheek.

"Miyako, are you crying?" Momoko said concerned.

I quickly wiped my eyes and smiled at four now worried faces. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

As we landed on the school roof Momoko put her arm around me smiling. "Let's just get back to class, ok?" We all transformed back to our school uniform and returned back to our classrooms. As soon as we got there the bell rung and school was over for the day. Wow.. That must have been longer than I thought it was.

**Kaoru's POV**

We all met up at the school gates as Mayu ran over to us looking like she was in a hurry.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed while catching her breath, "I promised Hiroki-Kun I'd go watch a movie with him, go on ahead without me!" I looked over and there was a guy standing at the other side of the gate looking nervous.

I frowned. "Another one? Mayu that's like the third person this week!"

She smiled weakly and looked towards her older sister who stared at the ground looking angry. Mayu just chuckled a little trying to make herself look happy, which was fake.

She smiled brightly and began to walk backwards while talking to us "Don't wait up!" She then turned and ran off to the boy who was wiping sweat off his forehead. Fake. So fake, why was it that Mayu always dated random boys to get things out of her system?

I scoffed and looked towards Amina. "Why does she always do that?"

Amina raised her head staring off into the distance. "It's her way of coping I guess.."

Momoko slapped us both on the back of the head while Miyako giggled. "Come on you too, leave the girl alone! Now hurry up I'm starving!" She grabbed Miyako's hand and walked on ahead to the ramen shop around the corner.

_**Later on at around 7:30PM**_

**Amina's POV**

I've been watching variety game shows for the last 45 minutes; Running Man can be so addictive. I know it's Korean but I can't help it! About five minutes later I heard my door swing open and my sister walk in. She sat down on her bed and kicked off her shoes and threw her bag into the corner.

"Hiiiii" She smiled. "Whatcha doing?"

She had a nosy at my laptop screen and I looked to her. "Just watching crap to pass time, how was the date?" I asked curiously, even though I knew the answer would be something along the lines of 'Meh'  
"Meh" She said taking off her jumper and tie.

See, what did I tell you? "Well, did he kiss you?"

She stopped undressing herself and looked at me. "He tried to, but I wouldn't let him." She laughed a little, "Boys are so silly, to be so shy and then to all of a sudden gain so much confidence... They're all too nice; I wish they would be a little harsh sometimes."

I paused my video and stared deep into her soul. "Oh really? I wonder who made you feel like that.." She frowned.

"I already told you I couldn't give a shit about that species. When he was here he was such an ass, I'm glad their gone! Hopefully they died!"

I can't believe I'm about to say this but that made me feel said, what if they did die?

"Oh yeah and by the way."  
I snapped out of my trance and looked to my sister. "What?"

She laughed a little, "There's a boy in our tree, you can see the shadow in the curtain." She pointed towards the window and as she said, there was a boy sitting perched on a branch.

"Oh god… it's a pervert. Should we scare him somehow?" I looked around for something I could use.

Mayu shrugged. "Get the girls in here and we'll scare him." She smirked a little at this.

**Nobody's POV**

After crashing, shouting and people knocking things over everyone was gathered in the twins' bedroom. The plan was explained and each girl got into position. As soon as Kaoru shouted "GO!" the curtains were wiped open by Miyako and Mayu, Momoko and Amina pushed the window open with ease and Kaoru leaped forward through the window and hit the guy with one of her special hammer moves. It all happened so fast that you couldn't even see the poor pervert fall to the ground with a big thud and a few swears which I will not repeat.

Except, the pervert didn't run away, oh no, he flew into the sky and hit Kaoru with what seemed to be a giant gust of wind. She literally went flying out the other window on the other side of the house! No harm was done luckily, she was just knocked out.

The boy grinned and chuckled. The girls had no idea who this boy was, until they remembered that only one person was capable of putting Kaoru into the hospital.

And that was her long lost counterpart, the boy with green grass like eyes and gray-black hair… _Butch._

_What is love you ask? Well, love can be hate too you know._


End file.
